Allarin Dawnglow
Personality To try to be positive in all matters is trying, but this is what she strives for. A friend and a giving soul is the only legacy Allarin would truly wish to leave behind. She believes in fairness and justice for all, and acknowledges powers that are unconventional as a means to an end, so long as the wielder is responsible with them. She does not always agree with the Horde as a unit, but remained loyal to them due to the bonds made with fellow adventurers within it, only wavering when the Horde's name became too muddied. Though she will follow orders, she may take liberties with them, such as allowing civilians to escape or detaining someone who was to be executed. Allarin is cheery, smiling and bubbly most times. She may melt the most hardened veteran's heart, or annoy them into a fit of shouting rage with her antics, but her intent is to be welcoming, friendly and jovial. Appearance Allarin’s vivid, golden eyes peer about curiously and come to a rest calmly on whoever sparks her attention. Her hair is meticulously groomed and her clothing is generally in good shape. She wears little makeup aside from eyeliner, and her sun-kissed skin is a warm tan. Peachy pink lips curl into a soft smile, often at nothing in particular. Sprouting atop her wavy, blonde hair, her ears are pierced with opal and emerald gems, encircled with bands of gold. This Elf seems to leave a brief trail of a fruity aroma where she goes, a concoction no doubt of a perfume and her affinity to snacking on citrus and berries. Her body was much of what you’d expect for someone not versed in melee combat. She is rather petite on top, with a bit more weight on her legs and rear. The clothes she wears generally are for comfort first and protection second, as she has come to rely on other measures of protection. After becoming a ranger, she still maintains a similar figure, but is noticeably more taut and firm. Birth Allarin was born as the second child of Dayrae and Raillion Dawnglow. As a priest, her mother was eager to train her youngest in the Light. Her father, a guardsman of Farbreeze Village, had aspirations for her to follow in his footsteps aswell, though he'd later relent, acknowledging that a Priestess would be far more prosperous. As she grew into a toddler, Allarin became increasingly curious. She drove her parents and elder sister to the brink of madness, wandering off towards anything that caught her eye. She could always be found in wide-eyed wonderment, staring at paintings, climbing inside chests or petting a rather grumpy stray cat. Early Life The time would eventually come for Allarin to begin her schooling. Her first assignment was to pick a book to report on. The teacher pointed to a shelf of age-appropriate reading material. But being who she was, Allarin wandered off to find her own. A shimmer behind a translucent curtain caught her eye, and she stepped through it. On the other side, a mysterious tome rested on the shelf. It was large, in fact the largest book she'd ever seen. If she could read this and report it, the teacher would surely give her a splendid mark! Allarin slid a stool under the spot where it shined, and pulled herself up to eye level with the tome. She touched it, and bit her bottom lip in preparation to lift the thick reading material that could surely crush a foot, if dropped. To her surprise, it was practically weightless. Allarin stepped down from the stool and flipped through the pages that made her eyes focus, flashing with a blue flicker of interest. She was mesmerized by the words that she could neither read nor understand, she simply knew what she was reading were words to a force far greater than she could comprehend...at least for now. Her teacher's voice snapped her out of the dazed bewilderment long enough to set the book down. She didn't know what had happened in that room, but she vowed to return. Apprentice Allarin did return, and in time the school library came to be her second home. She still could not fully comprehend the shapes, the words, but she was old enough now to know that it was Arcane magic. Once her traditional schooling was complete, she enrolled into further studies of Arcane Magic. As her training progressed and her curiosity grew, however, it became apparent that her training should be completed in Dalaran among the Kirin Tor. She remained there for many years, learning under the Magistrix Merlwyn. Though travel back to her homeland was long and infrequent for a time, Allarin eventually learned to summon a portal that could transport her there instantly. Though, at her level of training, she could summon it no more than a few times a year - and with the aid of the proper rune, which were given sparingly. The Scourge and the Sunwell Though she'd done everything she had wanted in life so far, and still have many avenues to take and explore in the future, Allarin still thought back to her home and family every day. Now at the age of 28, she'd spent the last ten years as an apprentice, ten long years with only dusty tomes and elderly wizards for companionship. She was lonely, and eager to return home. A few days before she was granted release, her mother and father wrote her, informing her that the Scourge was marching on Silvermoon. They begged her to stay, but Allarin would not heed their warning. She missed her city and her family, and she would defend it. Though she had prepared a vast knowledge of the Arcane in her time away, Allarin was simply unprepared. Overestimating her abilities, she engaged in combat with many abominations she could not outmatch on her way to where her parents resided. Outside, she found her sister Nirall, who had become a Priestess in her absence. Allarin inquired about their parents, but her sister's face told of their grim demise. Time was of the essence, and Silvermoon would soon fall. Nirall took her sister by the wrist and ran, as she had been instructed to by their mother should the worst come to pass. The two narrowly escaped, becoming mere survivors of the dark event. Allarin blamed herself for not being home when the attack began, but eventually came to terms that if she were there, she would too, have perished. Exile With her only remaining family safe, Allarin later returned to the Kirin Tor, in the hopes of finding aid. Instead, the mage was apprehended, and taken to the dungeons along with the other Blood Elves and Prince Kael'Thas. She knew very little of why she was there, but that there weren't many of her kind left. Survival became the most important thing in this moment, and with the news broken of Anasterian's death, she thought to follow Prince Kael'thas to Outland. Ultimately, she remained in Quel'thalas after being set free, helping to rebuild Silvermoon and hoping Kael'thas would return with a cure soon for the magic addiction. Classic Allarin remained in Quel'Thalas, staving off her hunger with small doses from the fel crystals used to rebuild the city. During this period her eyes had changed from a winter's blue to a fel green. She was able to practice her magic along the Dead Scar, though her powers were used sparingly to stave off magic withdrawal. Burning Crusade After the Blood Elves joined the Horde, Allarin finally took a big step back out into the world. Her people now had a new purpose to fight for, and a real chance at prosperity once again. She aided her people and the Horde in conquering Tempest Keep and ousting Prince Kael'thas, and was later present to banish Kil'Jaeden back into the Twisting Nether. The Sunwell's rebirth thereafter left her heart swollen with hope and purpose. Wrath of the Lich King Allarin joined the Sunreavers and for the first time in years, had once again set foot in Dalaran. Without the need to reserve her magic any longer, and with the full bounty of knowledge that the magical city provided open to her once again, Allarin honed much of her magical prowess during this time. She joined the Horde war effort, and eventually fought in both Naxxramas and Icecrown Citadel. The death of Arthas was a great relief, feeling vindicated for all of those lost in Silvermoon. Cataclysm Allarin remained in Dalaran for much of the time of Deathwing's Reign, exhausted from the war on Icecrown Citadel. She recovered enough to fight atop Deathwing, but lost her footing when he crashed into Maelstrom, landing in Deepholm with a concussion and broken ribs. Mists of Pandaria With the Alliance and Horde at each other's throats once more, Allarin supported her people, engaging the Alliance when not assisting the Pandaren against the Sha and Mogu. She helped fell the Thunder King, and joined a Clan of varying races soon after. It was here that her bond with the Horde grew beyond a mutual alliance, blossoming into an understanding of different cultures. Though the Clan drifted apart, she soon joined another led by the aging Araktha Shattermaw, whom during Garrosh's exile of any non-Orcs, accepted people of all races into her fold. Warlords of Draenor Allarin fought back the Iron Horde on the other side of the portal alongside the Horde. Once she settled in on Draenor, she quickly began construction on a Mage Tower, where she could hone her skills during her down time. In her exploration, she would find Ogre runes to bring home and analyze, expanding her knowledge of this new world's spells and leylines. With a heavy heart, she left the tower in the care of one of Draenor's Orcish mages when the Horde left Draenor. Legion The Legion's return was something Allarin had anticipated for a long time, and she was ready for them - or so she thought. The battering the Horde and Alliance took on the Broken Shore left the Mage injured for some time. She returned to battle with the help of the Mages of Dalaran, pin-pointing new leylines along the Isles and aiding on the field. They would also assist her in countering Fel magic where possible - something she'd struggled with for a long time. After the Legion's defeat on Argus, Allarin returned home to Silvermoon, hoping at last to settle down. Battle For Azeroth The dishonorable and merciless orders from Sylvanas did not sit well with Allarin's morals. She turned away from the battle following the Undercity siege, finding herself at a crossroads. She had learned much of the Void and the Fel from the Legion's egregious practices, and though her Arcane magic had proven an effective counter to the latter, the mysteries of the Void were still unexplored. While in Silvermoon, she began to study the nature of it. She kept her practices a secret, but would later expose herself some time after the Burning of Teldrassil. After being exiled, the Mage turned to the other outcasts and subsequently joined the Alliance with the aid of Alleria Windrunner. This changed her appearance drastically, and she spent a long time trying to cope with the change in culture. Allarin would begin to experience piercing headaches and blackouts not too far into her journey as a void elf. Eventually, she would succumb to a grueling nightmare where she was left wandering a rift, fleeing from a fiend with blackened saliva and a gaze that seemed to span infinitely. She wandered the rift in her mind, as her body became increasingly corrupted. A Paladin and close friend who checked on her, quickly realize the corruption occurring, and recruited more to aid her. The group of paladins and priests came to the conclusion that the only way to save her, would be to purge the void magic from her body. The ritual was a success, but left her devoid of nearly all magic. The turn of events nearly ended Allarin’s story as an adventurer, were it not for her decision to take up her mother’s bow. It never saw much use previously, but the sentimental value of it kept her focused. Through trials and mentoring, she aspires to become a ranger. Category:Sunreavers Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters